Candles
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [Univers Alternatif] [Dark!Tony Stark] [Angst!Loki] [FrostIron non-consenti] [Deathfic] [Rating M pour souffrances infligées à autrui] Dans ce monde où tous priaient des dieux sans savoir leur nom ni leur menace, il y avait aussi un Roi qui n'aimait pas les personnes plus belles que lui.


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici un OS qui m'est venu suite à l'écoute répétitive de la musique "Candles" de Within Temptation ! Ainsi, je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps. Mais je vous préviens, elle dure sept minutes et est principalement basée sur de la mélodie :)_

_Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS: N'hésitez pas à faire un commentaire, quel qu'il soit, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Circle of J., cordialement._

* * *

><p><strong>Candles<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était ici qu'il l'avait rencontré. Dans cette église, où l'on priait des dieux auxquels on ne croyait même pas, disposant des bougies sur les autels pour être épargné par quelconque fardeau. Il était là, jeune, brun, assez grand, les cheveux descendant au niveau de son bassin. Il avait une tunique d'un vert absolument magnifique. Il priait pour un dieu dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, ne s'attendant pas à être surpris au milieu de son rituel. Pourtant, le Roi Stark s'était avancé vers lui. Ce gamin avait attiré l'attention du demi-dieu, qui avait souhaité en savoir plus sur le garçon d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il avait devant lui.<p>

Alors il s'était avancé, avait posé sa main sur son épaule, l'ayant fait sursauter. Quand le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, ce fut pour l'interroger silencieusement de ses yeux vert véronèse. Fichés dans ceux d'ambre, le jeune garçon avait baissé les mains. Il ne priait plus. La bougie, comme soufflée par un vent glacial magique, s'éteint, tandis que le génie souverain fixait sa proie.

Il voyait bien que le gamin avait peur. Une peur qu'il ne semblait pas capable de maîtriser. La réputation de leur souverain n'était en effet plus à refaire. Plusieurs fois en prison, sous ordre de son père, pour meurtres sur de jeunes garçons de la même tranche d'âge que lui, viol sur plusieurs de ses victimes... Le jeune savait à quel genre d'homme il avait affaire. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Le Roi détestait les gens qui étaient plus beaux que lui. Ainsi, il les tuait avidement, en prenant bien soin de déformer leur visage. Tant que les mères-même des victimes n'avaient pas su les reconnaître. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en souciait pas. Il venait de prier Dieu. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'appelait son Dieu, celui que sa mère avait toujours vénéré avant de mourir lors d'un attentat à la bombe dans une église des villages alentours, mais il le faisait. Il respecterait toujours sa parole.

Quand il était petit, il avait juré à sa mère défunte qu'il prierait toujours Dieu. Juste pour son souvenir et pour qu'il le protège des bombes et des tueurs d'enfants. Il avait toujours tenu parole. Il était sous l'aile des anges, sous le regard bienveillant de Dieu. Il n'avait pas à avoir, ni crainte, ni espoir.

Pourtant, quand il avait vu le souverain arriver avec une pointe de jalousie visible dans son regard, le brun avait paniqué. Il avait prit peur, et il avait voulu s'enfuir. Mais il avait d'abord tenu à montrer à Dieu qu'il avait confiance. Qu'il avait la foi, et qu'il n'allait pas fuir devant le danger. C'est uniquement quand il jeta un coup d'œil à la bougie qu'il venait d'allumer que ses illusions disparurent: elle s'était éteinte.

Cela lui jeta un froid digne de ce nom. Mais il choisit de ne pas s'en occuper. Si Dieu avait décidé qu'il mourrait ce soir, alors il serait mort. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter ni même de lutter.

Soudain, l'homme au-dessus de lui l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et le tira pour le remettre sur ses pieds, l'emportant avec toute la force de son bras vers l'extérieur. Le brun décida de ne rien dire, se contentant de baisser la tête et de regarder les bougies qui dansaient en rythme avec leur fuite. Les gens présents dans l'église les regardèrent s'éloigner de façon absente, ne réagissant pas face aux suppliques que lançait le regard hagard du jeune homme. Personne ne pouvait rien contre le Roi et ses petites dispositions. Tout le monde dans l'église connaissait le jeune garçon.

C'était Loki Friggason, l'un des plus fidèles pratiquants. Il priait toujours un dieu dont il assurait ne pas connaître le nom, puis venait régulièrement poser des fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère. L'homme qui se chargeait de l'établissement avait décidé d'installer dans son église un mémorial pour Frigga, comme Loki venait tous les jours lui rendre hommage sans avoir nul part où vraiment la vénérer elle. Alors ils avaient installé une petite chapelle au sein-même de la bâtisse, décoré d'or et d'émeraudes, là où, au centre, reposait le mémorial. Loki y venait dès qu'il avait une minute pour disposer une bougie et des fleurs, priant le dieu inconnu.

Cette famille avait toujours été croyante jusque dans les os.

Le fait que le Roi s'en prenne au petit Loki était une désolation pour toutes les personnes présentes dans l'église. C'était comme assister à la mort de Jésus en direct live pour les chrétiens. C'était une véritable horreur. Cet enfant avait toujours été si pur, saint et correct. Jamais il n'avait eu de pensée déplacée. Il avait toujours réussi ses multiples examens, avait toujours des sujets de conversation passionnants. L'homme qui tenait l'église l'adorait. Leurs discussions sur les différents dieux étaient très enrichissantes. Il sentait que ce petit bonhomme allait lui manquer.

Bonhomme qui venait à peine d'avoir dix-sept ans. Et qui allait mourir le soir-même.

Tristesse.

Parfois, la Vie était injuste avec certaines personnes.

Toutefois, le génie meurtrier de leur Roi ne semblait pas décidé à faire de ce jeune homme un cadavre. Il semblait enclin à de biens différents projets. Des choses qu'il ne faisait pas habituellement.

Tony avait fait des recherches sur ce petit-gars, et le savait hermaphrodite avec la capacité hors du commun de pouvoir, malgré sa masculinité, porter des enfants. Et c'était ce qui allait servir à Stark. Oh oui ! Il allait utiliser le gamin toute la nuit puis l'épouserait contre son gré le lendemain matin.

C'était un plan absolument parfait !

Et le gosse ne pourrait pas contester ! Ainsi, son joli minois serait à lui pour l'éternité ! Enfin, soyons raisonnables, jusqu'à ce qu'il le tue évidemment. Quand le gamin ne sera plus à son goût et qu'il commencera à s'en désintéresser, il le tuera pendant la nuit dans d'atroces souffrances et une lente agonie. Voilà qui était génial.

Comme ça, Stark pourrait se venger de ce jeune homme qui osait être plus beau que lui. Personne ne devait être plus beau que lui sans en payer les conséquences.

* * *

><p>Il fallut peu de temps à Tony pour commencer à s'intéresser à une autre personne. Ainsi, exactement au même moment, il commença à tabasser le gosse. Et le gamin pleurait en silence, tentait de mourir de n'importe quel moyen tant la prison qu'était devenu sa chambre de couple lui était insupportable. Alors, pour se consoler durant les soirs où le Roi allait voir sa maîtresse, Loki priait Dieu.<p>

D'ailleurs, il n'en connaissait toujours pas le nom, mais il fallait croire qu'il lui apportait des ennuis. A lui et à sa mère. Plusieurs fois, le jeune garçon qu'il fut avait demandé au chef de l'église comment s'appelait son dieu. Le vieil homme n'avait jamais voulu lui répondre. Il lui avait dit de ne plus jamais le prier. Sauf que Loki avait promit à sa mère.

Il lui avait promit qu'il prierait le dieu que sa maman priait avant qu'elle ne commence à se faire battre par son père. Il avait prié au dieu de bien prendre soin de sa maman la veille de la mort de celle-ci à cause de l'attentat. Mais voilà, même si le dieu qu'ils priaient leur avait toujours porté malheur, ils avaient promit. Ils avaient promit au dieu justement de ne jamais faillir à leur tâche.

Sauf que sa mère était morte. Elle était morte parce qu'elle avait prié ce dieu. Et Loki était en ce moment-même en pleine souffrance à cause de ce même dieu.

Un instant, il songea à ne pas allumer la bougie qu'il venait de prendre. Mais rapidement, il secoua la tête. Ne jamais faillir à sa tâche. Toujours être fidèle. Cela apportera le bonheur, avait dit sa maman. Et Loki, bêtement, il écoutait sa maman. Parce qu'elle lui manquait et qu'elle avait su le soutenir quand un jour, en rentrant de l'école, il avait été percuté par un véhicule sortit de nul part. Elle avait su le réconforter quand son grand-frère l'avait tabassé, prétendant que son dieu était malveillant. Elle avait su discuter quand Loki lui avait dit que son dieu était trop dangereux et qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de le louer.

Elle l'avait persuadé du contraire.

Depuis, Loki l'avait cru. Et il priait un dieu qui semblait s'amuser de son malheur.

Chassant ces sombres pensées, Loki alluma la bougie et la posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant la flamme danser au rythme du vent comme elle avait dansé au rythme de leur fuite environ un an plus tôt. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était la veille. Le viol. Le mariage forcé où Tony lui avait glissé qu'il ne resterait pas très longtemps sur le trône à ses côtés. L'annonce du fait qu'il soit hermaphrodite devant tout le peuple. L'humiliation. La peine. La douleur. La trahison.

L'avenir semblait aussi peu glorieux qu'il était vraiment. C'était comme si le jeune brun avait su voir dans les lignes de l'avenir. Comme s'il avait pu lui-même écrire sa déchéance. Tous ses pires cauchemars s'étaient toujours réalisés. Petit, il avait peur de mourir en se faisant percuter par une voiture et il avait peur de son grand-frère. Plus grand, il avait peur que le fait qu'il soit hermaphrodite soit révélé et que sa maman ne meure, puis plus tard encore, il avait peur d'être violé et attaché à un homme qu'il haïssait.

Et là, il avait peur de mourir. Il avait peur de donner naissance à l'enfant de ce monstre, qui lui brûlait l'utérus. Ça l'empoisonnait de savoir qu'il allait donner une descendance à cette ordure. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Rien, c'était son Roi qu'il avait devant lui. Pas un vulgaire inconnu qui l'aurait violé et de qui il aurait su se venger.

Cette chose qui poussait en lui lui donnait l'impression d'être un monstre. Une horreur. Quelque chose qui répand le mal et la douleur rien qu'avec ses ovaires. Il déglutit en y songeant. Ce que le chef de l'église lui manquait ! Si seulement il avait pu lui dire qui était ce dieu générateur de souffrance qu'il avait prié depuis son enfance.

Tony entra bientôt dans la pièce, le cherchant visiblement du regard. Quand il l'aperçut, il s'avança vers lui d'un pas vif, son visage mécontent et sa démarche colérique visible à travers le reflet du miroir que Loki ne cessait de fixer avec une terreur non-contenue. C'était parti. Le début des coups.

Le Roi arriva derrière lui, ouvrit le robinet pour prendre un verre d'eau, puis se dirigea, étonnement, vers la fenêtre, l'évitant délibérément. Sauf que cela ne rassura pas du tout le jeune brun. Non, il savait ce que son horrible époux allait faire. Alors paniqué, il s'élança à sa poursuite, lui attrapant le bras, mais celui-ci le repoussa, l'envoyant contre la table basse la tête la première.

Mais Loki était habitué à la douleur alors il ne broncha même pas, se relevant immédiatement en ignorant le sang qui coulait de son arcade qui l'aveuglait, pour tenter de reprendre le verre d'eau. Il y parvint en douce, puis se réfugia rapidement dans la salle de bains qu'il ferma à clé derrière lui. Il soupira de soulagement, regardant vers le ciel en reculant avec le maudit verre jusqu'à l'évier, où il le vida.

Stark, dans une rage infiniment plus grande que ce que le brun avait suspecté, frappait la porte en lui hurlant de sortir. Mais le brun avait trop peur. Il ne voulait pas sortir et se faire encore frapper. Sentant ses jambes chanceler, il s'appuya sur l'évier, regardant vers le ciel dans une supplique silencieuse pour son dieu de l'aider. Mais rien ne se produisit, si ce n'est que Stark frappait toujours la porte.

D'un coup, il n'y eu plus un bruit.

Loki se surprit à prier pour que l'autre soit mort de l'autre côté, peu importait la façon dont la mort lui avait été donnée. Il voulut remercier son dieu de lui avoir apporter de l'aide avant de sentir cette étrange odeur de brûlé. Quelque chose brûlait juste derrière la porte. Et soudain, ce fut la porte elle-même qui s'embrasa. Le brun fut aveuglé par ce soudain éclat de lumière, trop vive, et la chaleur affreuse que cela dégagea.

Pris de court, Loki chercha autour de lui des issues. La fenêtre était bloquée, il le savait depuis toujours. Stark ne voulait pas prendre de risque et avait bloqué toutes les fenêtres sauf celle de la pièce principale, la chambre, où il pouvait intervenir à tout moment. Le brun ne s'accorda pas le droit de paniquer. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Ainsi, dans le désespoir, il brisa le miroir d'un coup de pommeau de douche qu'il venait de dévisser, pour en prendre un gros morceau et se le rentrer dans le ventre. Il se retint de souffrir, regardant le sang s'écouler, mettant fin à la vie du monstre qui grandissait dans son utérus. Il tourna sur lui-même le morceau de verre pour être sûr de la mort de la chose.

Une dernière fois, il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré au ciel, implorant la pitié de Dieu. Il se mit même à pleurer en constatant que sa demande n'avait aucune répercussion sur sa situation. Paniqué, il commença à chercher un moyen de casser le mur du fond. Mais ce fut avant que les flammes ne s'arrêtent brusquement, laissant un Stark avec un regard plus sombre qu'une lune noire, entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci le fixait de telle sorte que Loki savait ce qui l'attendait: l'agonie. La Mort.

Soudain, le regard ambré du souverain se posa sur le ventre ouvert du jeune homme. Ses yeux s'emplirent d'une détresse encore jamais vue chez lui, tandis qu'il se ruait vers Loki pour examiner l'étendue de la blessure. Mécontent de constater que le gosse était fini, Stark releva la tête vers son amant, l'attrapa par les cheveux puis le tira tout le long de la pièce, l'envoyant d'un mouvement de bras s'allonger par terre.

Mais Loki savait que ce n'était pas pour regarder.

Et sa certitude se confirma quand Stark commença à le frapper, lui aplatissant la tête par terre de manière à lui casser le nez.

Casser le nez.

Abîmer le visage.

Le lendemain matin, Jarvis, le serviteur fidèle de Stark, retrouva le cadavre de Loki étendu dans le lit royal, les deux yeux grands ouverts tandis que le corps baignait dans son propre sang. Mais le gamin n'était pas tout à fait mort. Il expira dès que Jarvis fut à ses côtés.

Le serviteur royal en était bouleversé.

Parce que depuis tout ce temps où Loki priait avec sa mère son Dieu, il ne savait pas que tous les malheurs lui étaient liés. Le chef de l'église avait refusé d'effrayer le petit... En lui disant que le dieu qu'il vénérait s'appelait "La Mort"...

**... Et que la bougie allait finir par s'éteindre.**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :3 Ça fait chaud au cœur !_


End file.
